Savannahladdin
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Savannah is a streetrat who finds a lamp containing four magical girl genies to win the heart of Prince Silver the Hedgechog. But Kagura has different plans for the lamp.


We see a young man with curly spiked blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a green vest over a black shirt with a white outlining of a skull and Xs, gold cross necklace, cameo pants and matching shoes was riding on a Zebstrika across a desert. His name was Hayner.

Hayner: _**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan dogs roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**_

_**When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop an dragon and fly  
To another Flora night**_

_**Flora nights  
Like Flora days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways**_

_**Flora nights  
'Neath Flora moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes**_

Hayner dismounted Zebstrika and she collapsed, panting heavily. Hayner turned towards the camera. "Ah good even everyone and welcome, please, please come closer." The camera slammed into his face. "That's a little too close." The camera moved back away from him. "There. Welcome to Flora City. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Nile river, on sale today, come on down!"

As Hayner said that he made a stand along with a few items as he held one up. "Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes!" Hayner said as he got a contraption out, "Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries. It will not break!" Hayner continued as he tapped it on the counter, "Will not…" The contraption broke making him sweatdrop. "Oh what do you know it broke." He threw it over his shoulder and took out a tupperware box. A Tupperware; I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He pried the Tupperware open a bit and he blew a raspberry. "Ah, still good." Hayner said. The camera began to move away but Hayner ran infront of it stopping it. "Wait don't go!" He said as it stopped. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." Hayner said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this." He took out an jeweled bottle. "Don't be fooled by it's common appearance, it's what's inside that counts."

The camera turned away about to leave again but Hayner stopped it. "THIS IS NO ODINARY BOTTLE!" He shouted. "So you interested in the story, yes?" The camera shook up and down as if to say yes. "Okay." He then poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and he threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape. Hayner then began, "It begins on a dark night, where a dark woman waits, with a dark purpose."

In the desert, two figures stood next to a horse. The first was a woman with black hair tied in a bun, pointed ears, and red eyes wearing beaded earrings with five bright green earrings on each, a white and crimson-violet pattern robe, green kosode, a yellow obi, and white feather hair decoration. She was Kagura.

Next to her was a cat like pokemon with white fur with black ears with long pointed whiskers with two long pieces of fur on his head with a gold medallion on it's forehead with brown tipped tail and feet. This is Meowth.

Another figure came over on a horse. He was an African American man with brown dreads wearing a green sweater, dark green pants, and sneakers. This is Brandon Whittaker. "Your late Brandon!" Kagura snapped. "A thousand apologies, Lady Kagura." Brendan said with hints of sarcasm. "So you got it than?" Kagura asked. "I had to go through a horde of zombies but yes I got it." Brandon said taking out half of a gold beetle.

Kagura reached out for it, but Brandon took it back. "Uh-uh-uh! The treasure." Brandon said. "Hand it over!" Meowth snapped as he used furry swips on his arm hurting Brandon making drop the Beetle. "OW!" Brandon yelled as he clenched his hurt arm with his other hand. Meowth handed it to Kagura. "Trust me, my friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Kagura said. "What she said." Meowth said.

Kagura then took out the second half of the beetle and put the two halves of the beetle together, and then, the beetle flew from her hands off into the desert. "Quickly! Follow the trail!" Kagura shouted. She then rode her horse, with Meowth holding on to her shoulder, while Brandon raced on his horse. The three started following the glowing speck of light. "Faster!" Kagura shouted.

The three chased the beetle, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. "At last, after all my years of searching." Kagura said, amazed, "The cave of wonders." "Wow!" Meowth said, looking at the cave in amazement.

Kagura then turned towards Brandon and held his by the neck of his sweater. "Now, remember:" Kagura explained, "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." She then lets go of Brandon, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as she walked towards the cave. Meowth then whispered to Kagura, "Geez! Where'd you dig this bozo up?" "Shh." Kagura said.

They turned back towards Brandon, who was about to enter, but he was blown away by the cave's roar. Literally. "Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave demanded. "It- it is I, Brandon." Brandon said, "A humble thief." "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave explained. Brandon turned towards Kagura and shrugged. "What are you waiting for? Go on!" Kagura said impatiently. Brandon nodded. He then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted his foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Brandon began his trek again.

Then another roar came. Brandon turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the beetle. "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The voice of the cave said. Kagura and Meowth dusted themselves off, and Meowth was really ticked off. "I can't believe it!" Meowth shouted in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp, and summon the great warrior! Just forget it!"

He then pulled some of his fur off from his fur as he continued, "Look at this. Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm balding!" Meowth then handed the two halves of the beetle to Kagura, who said, "Patience, Meowth, patience. That fool Brandon was obviously less than worthy." "Oh, there's a big surprise!" Meowth yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "That's an incredi- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do?.! We got a big problem here! A big-" He got cut off when Kagura covered his mouth and said, "Yes, Meowth. Only one may enter. We must find this one... this... diamond in the rough."


End file.
